Heartbroken Bug
by DarkHime213
Summary: Was Luka in control or not? Figure out with Marinette and Adrian. Hopefully before a new enemy is born.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Chole was trying to get Adrian attention. Marinette was hanging out with Alya and a girl popped up in their class for some reason. She was pretty not as pretty as chole, but she had that natural beauty that was hard to find. Many boys took a liking to her. The few that didn't were the ones in a committed relationship. Not even Luka could keep his eyes off her.

It was kind of depressing watching all those boys flock to a girl that has been there for less than a week, but it didn't matter. Marinette was determined to not to lose faith. She had built up her courage over the past few days and she wasn't going to turn back now. As class let out for the day Marinette through Alya the signal to hurry everyone out and to keep them out for a little while. The sun was in the perfect angle to shine against the brick color curtains giving the classroom a very romantic feel.

"Hey, Luka um I have something to ask you." She gripped the simple letter behind her. She could see Chole of all people helping Alya keep people out of the classroom for her. She smiles and Chole gave her a thumbs up while practically growling at a girl.

"What do you need to ask me Marinette?" he gave his usual breath-taking smile before looking to the entrance of the classroom.

"I was wondering if you would please go out with me?" she nearly screamed that last part out but she kept her cool. It felt like a relief to have said it but now Luka was answering.

"Oh um, Marinette I'm sorry I already asked Lizz out." A large bang hits the door and crying rings out. He turns to check the doorway but sees that it is empty. "We can still be friends Mar . . . .in. . . ette" he looks to see her gone and the window wide open.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Marinette please come down your dinner will get cold." Her mother had been pleading with her to come down since she ran through the bakery in tears, but she blocked them out. Feelings of despair are hitting her hard and there is nothing anyone can do.

"Why does this hurt so much. It hurt giving up on Adrian, but this is a new level of pain Tiki and it won't go away." She cries more unable to stop the tears. Tiki floats by worry and unable to do anything. A knock rings out on the door.

"Marionette are you okay." Alya stood outside on her balcony trying to look in with Nino right behind her and behind him was CHAT NOIR! She sprung up from the bed confused and happy.

"Hi, guys hi Chat." Alya and Nino jumped spinning around with mixed expressions.

"When did he get there?" Nino was scratching his head while Alya on the other hand.

"OMG CAN I HAVE AN INTERVIEW!" Alya already had her phone out ready. He just laughed and pointed to Marinette.

"I heard my Princess was sad and I just needed to check on her." He closes the distance between them in a flash. "How are you doing my princess." She smiles ready to put on a brave face when the pain came back causing her smile to disappear as tears dripped down her face.

"Why won't this pain leave." Chat hugged her giving her as much comfort as he could. She cries for a while but eventually stopped especially when Alya and Nino were explaining what happened the rest of the day.

"Seemed like your school is nuts." Chat got a few laughed out of that and smile. "Princess I heard there was a party going on at the docks maybe you and your friends should head over there. It might take your mind off the chaos of today." He gave her a smile while Alya went to pick out her clothes.

"What are you going to do Kitty?" she looks up from his lap causing him to blush.

"I have to finish patrolling but if I finish early, I would love to meet you there."

"Come on Marin we need to get dress." Alya grabbed Marinette from Chat and started pushing both the boys out the room Chat got one last wave in before he hopped out the room.

"I don't know Alya I should ask my parents?" her mother and father were in front of her with a look on their faces that said you are going. "Okay let me find something to wear."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I still don't know about this idea." Nino was dressed in his simple school clothes but said he would be fine in this while the girls were a little more dressed up. Alya was dressed in a thin-strapped Carmel color sweater dress with a black leather jacket and black leather knee-high boots.

"I look good don't I Nino." The boy was following her every move in that dress but was left speechless as she walked away with Marinette.

Marinette was dressed a little different within a short bright red Chinese themed dress with gold flower design spread out on it at random. She had on lace dragon themed stockings and sweet and simple black ballerina flats on. When she walked in, she stole the focus of many people there. Her beauty was practically being broadcast to everyone and it made her nervous.

"Alya I think everyone is staring at me.

"Yeah I think so too but don't worry I positive they are all thinking the same thing."

"beautiful." Marinette jumped hearing it from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yeah, he basically stole the word out my mouth." Nino had walked ahead and was talking to someone but Alya and Marinette had wandered to the dance floor.

**_Everything's been so messed up here lately  
Pretty sure he don't wanna be my baby  
Oh, he don't love me, he don't love me, he don't love me, he don't love me  
But that's OK  
'Cause I love me, yeah, I love me, yeah, I love me, yeah, I love myself anyway (hey)_**

"Where's Nino." Marinette looked around but couldn't find him?" Alya was focused on something behind her. She looked furious but kept dancing with Marinette then a look of satiation can across her face. "Alya are you okay?

"Uh, yeah girl I just watched something hilarious and I will tell you about it later."

******_Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be OK  
It's gonna be a good, good life  
That's what my therapist say  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
It's gonna be a good, good life_**

Marinette was feeling good until she spun seeing Luka dancing with Lizz. She was dress in a tight short red dress with black heals on. Her gold tiara sitting on her head. Her arms were around his neck but his hand was all over her. She smiled and waved seeing Marinette look their way and then laughed.

******_I'm a mess, I'm a loser  
I'm a hater, I'm a user  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed  
I don't trust no one around us  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new_**

Marinette turns around and kept dancing her tears and pain return but she didn't want to let it out. She was out with friends, here at an amazing party and Adrian Agreste was walking up to her.

******_Nobody shows up unless I'm paying  
Have a drink on me cheers to the failing  
Oh, he don't love me, he don't love me  
He don't love me, he don't love me  
But that's okay  
Cause I love me, yeah, I love me  
Yeah, I love me, yeah, I love myself anyway  
Hey_**

"Hi, Adrian" He waved and started to dance with her.

"Hey Marinette, how are you doing." He was so focused on her it caused her to blushed.

"I'm doing." Glancing behind her she could she Lizz getting annoyed. "a lot better actually" she smiles forgetting about Luka for a moment.

******_Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good, good life  
That's what my therapist say  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
It's gonna be a good, good life_**

Lizz turns from Luka and walks over to Marinette and her prize.

"Marinette Hi" she moved between the two dancing. "Hello Adrian, it so nice to see you again." She slips her arm around his neck.

"Hi, Lizz, it's nice to see you to." He looked away from her a blush forming on his cheeks. Marinette looked at them. Her heart starting to hurt again when anger popped up.

"Excuse me we were dancing." Lizz looks at her in slight shock.

"Well, now I and Adrian are so why don't you go get something to drink." She waved Marinette away like you would a servant.

"Actually, Adrian lets go get something to drink together. I'm really thirsty." She pulls him off the dance floor.

**I'm a mess, I'm a loser  
I'm a hater, I'm a user  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
****_I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed  
I don't trust no one around us  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new_**

**_Everything's gonna be alright, alright  
Everything's gonna be just fine, just fine  
It's gonna be a good, good life_**

Adrian panted happily to be away from Lizz. She had been stalking him all day and he thought if he came here, he would at least be able to blend in.

"Sorry about that Marinette I don't know how she knows where I am but its starting to get annoying." Marinette's head snapped to look at Adrian.

"Really I thought um." Her voice started to crack. "I thought most of the guys thought she was perfect." Adrian laughed.

"She kind of touchy. I mean I don't mind people touching me, but she hangs off me more than Chole does and that's a lot. The only reason I let Chole do that is because we have known each other for so long." Marinette nodded understand how Chole got away with so much.

"So, who your favorite Chat Noir or Ladybug." She passed him a drink.

******_I'm a mess, I'm a loser  
I'm a hater, I'm a user  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed  
I don't trust no one around us  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new_**

They spent the rest of the night talking about random fact about each other and telling silly stories. Nino was finally able to drag Alya off the dance floor.

"Oh, girl I saw that glare you gave Lizz." She wiped away a fake tear. "I'm so proud." Nino just laughed as Marinette's face went red and even red as Adrian tried to see if she had a fever. When it was late enough, they decided to let Adrian give them a ride home.

"Honestly being inside a limo is kind of intimidating." Alya giggled at how cute Marinette was being but stopped when Adrian started to comfort her.

"Okay my girl is other a master manipulator or she is too precious for this world." Nino and Alya watched the two interact.

"It's the latter for both of them." The drive was quick, and they already had Marinette place.

"I'll crash at Mari's place bye boys." They waved goodbye until the Limo was gone. "You shall tell me everything." The girls ran upstairs but Marinette stopped to hug her parents. The night was spent talking about the party and how Lizz made a fool out of herself.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Alya was giggling mess as they walked into their very dim lit classroom. The girls stayed up most the night talking about the party. Even Chole was relaxing and not giving everyone a hard time. Adrian and Nino walked in the class to their focus went right to the girls.

"Marinette looks who's watching you." Alya pointed over to Adrian.

"I'm not the only one being watched Alya." Marinette giggled as Nino leans down to talk to them.

"Hello, ladies and Liz." They jerk around to see Lizz sitting above them laughing into her hand.

"Hi Adrian, do you want to sit with me." She waved her hand expecting him to just come to her.

"Hey Marinette, did you have a nice time at the party." Alya hops up and pushes him into her seat.

"Yeah, it was awesome." She giggles at his shocked expression. "But only after you showed up." He blushed and went to speak when a loud bang echoes around the room.

"Stop taking his attention. He is mine." Lizz was standing on the desk anger clear in her eyes.

"Hey, my friend doesn't belong to anyone." Lizz waved her hand again and the boys that she had been flirting with marched into the room grabbing Nino and Alya and throwing them from the room.

"What do you say Marinette. If leave Adrian to me and you can go free and if not, well I'll let my army take care of you." She waves again the army of boys surround Marinette and Adrian.

"Marinette just get out of here. I'll be fine." He pushed her gently towards the exit.

"I'm not leaving you, Adrian." She grabs a fire extinguisher and aims it towards Lizz. "Let us go Lizz and no one has to get hurt." Lizz shrieked and jumped into the air landing on the table sending cracks into it.

"You think you can beat me!" Marinette pulled the cord and sent the freezing clouds of smoke towards her. It cleared away to show Lizz's new form. Her brown hair turned solid black with white streaks. Her soft blue dress changed into a three-layered gown with the colors black, gold and white. Her black Mary janes transformed into sharp black heals. A golden crown appeared on her head with matching gold bands and a long shape heart-shaped staff. Gone was a simple beauty and here was the creature known as Lovebug.

Adrian and Marinette sprinted out the room slamming the door behind them.

"I'll get the fire alarm." She ran to it. "Adrian you should get out of here. Since she is after you, she might cause more damage to the school if she sees you."

"Yeah I guess your right Marinette but what about you." She gave him a radiant smile.

"I'm going to make sure everyone makes it out alright then I'm out of here. " She pulls the alarm and the classroom door shakes. "Adrian go." He rushes down grabbing people attention telling them to get out of the school. She breathes a sigh of relief and rushes into the nearest empty classroom. "Alright, Tikki SPOTS ON!"

Adrian stops running when he reaches an empty street corner. Everybody running behind him ditched into nearby stores and places to hide.

"Alright, Plagg CLAWS OUT!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own most of the cast. I just borrowing them for a while.

* * *

Alya was giggling mess as they walked into their very dim lit classroom. The girls stayed up most the night talking about the party. Even Chole was relaxing and not giving everyone a hard time. Adrian and Nino walked in the class to their focus went right to the girls.  
"Marinette looks who's watching you." Alya pointed over to Adrian.  
"I'm not the only one being watched Alya." Marinette giggled as Nino leans down to talk to them.  
"Hello, ladies and Liz." They jerk around to see Lizz sitting above them laughing into her hand.  
"Hi Adrian, do you want to sit with me." She waved her hand expecting him to just come to her.  
"Hey Marinette, did you have a nice time at the party." Alya hops up and pushes him into her seat.  
"Yeah, it was awesome." She giggles at his shocked expression. "But only after you showed up." He blushed and went to speak when a loud bang echoes around the room.  
"Stop taking his attention. He is mine." Lizz was standing on the desk anger clear in her eyes.  
"Hey, my friend doesn't belong to anyone." Lizz waved her hand again and the boys that she had been flirting with marched into the room grabbing Nino and Alya and throwing them from the room.  
"What do you say Marinette. If leave Adrian to me and you can go free and if not, well I'll let my army take care of you." She waves again the army of boys surround Marinette and Adrian.  
"Marinette just get out of here. I'll be fine." He pushed her gently towards the exit.  
"I'm not leaving you, Adrian." She grabs a fire extinguisher and aims it towards Lizz. "Let us go Lizz and no one has to get hurt." Lizz shrieked and jumped into the air landing on the table sending cracks into it.  
"You think you can beat me!" Marinette pulled the cord and sent the freezing clouds of smoke towards her. It cleared away to show Lizz's new form. Her brown hair turned solid black with white streaks. Her soft blue dress changed into a three-layered gown with the colors black, gold and white. Her black Mary janes transformed into sharp black heals. A golden crown appeared on her head with matching gold bands and a long shape heart-shaped staff. Gone was a simple beauty and here was the creature known as Lovebug.  
Adrian and Marinette sprinted out the room slamming the door behind them.  
"I'll get the fire alarm." She ran to it. "Adrian you should get out of here. Since she is after you, she might cause more damage to the school if she sees you."  
"Yeah I guess your right Marinette but what about you." She gave him a radiant smile.  
"I'm going to make sure everyone makes it out alright then I'm out of here. " She pulls the alarm and the classroom door shakes. "Adrian go." He rushes down grabbing people's attention telling them to get out of the school. She breathes a sigh of relief and rushes into the nearest empty classroom. "Alright, Tikki SPOTS ON!"  
Adrian stops running when he reaches an empty street corner. Everybody running behind him ditched into nearby stores and places to hide.  
"Alright, Plagg CLAWS OUT!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The school was in chaos. Teacher where grabbing students telling them to jump out the windows if the door where blocked. Pushing kids out the doors telling them to get to a safe location. Lovebug had blocked off the second floor with her arm of boys that have sadly started to transform into what look like fools or clowns. Her army was causing trouble all over the school from locking people into closets to blowing holes into walls. At the moment they were chasing down a young couple for some reason.  
"Join us join us." Ivan and Mylène ran trying to get away from the army but were slowly surrounded. "Join us join us." They reach from Mylène and Ivan throws a punch knocking one back.  
"What do you want from us!" Mylène was looking around for a way to escape but it seemed hopeless.  
"Join us join us." They reach out again this time grabbing Ivan dragging him away from Mylène. He lets out a scream as the pool around him.  
"Ivan!" Mylène spots a stomped on and broken broom. The stick was still long enough to swing, and it was the only weapon she had. "You let him go now!" She swung at what she thought was Kim nailing him in the head. He hits the ground hard but was back up in seconds snatching away the broom handle snapping it over his leg. Mylène watched as the drug Ivan off to who knows whereas she was swarmed by the possessed boys. She was just about to give up when someone grabbed her waist pulling her up.  
"Hey, you can open your eyes." Mylène opened her eyes to see Ladybug and Chat Noir right in front of her.  
"Ladybug!" She felt only an instant bit of relief before dread filled her again. "You have to help Ivan they took him somewhere and they were chanting Join us." They quickly split up chat noir going to save Ivan and Ladybug to drop off Mylène.  
"It's alright will help your friend, but you have to get out of here." She placed her on her feet at the front of the school. "I have to go please get out of here and stay safe." Ladybug rushed back into the school doing her best to get as many people out the school while looking for Lovebug and Chat Noir. It was only when most the school was empty did, she hear it. A loud chant coming from the gym. She quietly rushes over landing next to the skylight.  
"It's covered with something." She looked down to see Nino and Alya getting dragged inside. The gym by lagging clowns. "This might be my chance." As they open the door Ladybug knocks them out freeing Alya and Nino. "Get out of here it's too dangerous for anyone to be here."  
"Alright Ladybug but have you seen my friends Marinette and Adrien?" Alya look scared and worried saying that.  
"Yeah, I saw the Agreste boy rushing out when I got here and The girl was helping students escape the second floor. They are both gone now like you two should be." Nino found a weapon for them to use and passed it to Alya.  
"Alya there safe now we have to get out of here." She agrees silently. "Ladybug you should know that right before this all when down some of the guys under her control were complaining about smelling something sickly sweet. I think I smell it too."  
"Nino no" He hugs her but focuses back on Ladybug.  
"Whatever she used might revolve around smell or something, either way, good luck." They grabbed each other's hands and ran off towards the nearest exit.  
"Okay so smell and dark places seemed to be her thing but why?" Ladybug dents the doors keeping them from closing all the way and rushes in. The gym was covered in curtains and blocking out the sun's rays. It was also surprisingly cold as well. The boy's attentions where all focused on the stage but she was too far to see anything. Ladybug realizing, she was out in the open she makes her way up to the ceiling.  
"Chat." She almost screamed when she saw him. He was laying up against the wall furthest from the gym stage. He looked pale and annoyed.  
"My Lady I 'm in bad shape but I am still at your service."  
"Oh Chat what happened in here?" He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was trembling softly and his speech was slurring.  
"I'm not sure but she got Ivan and Nathaniel. She took off her crown and placed it on their heads. There was a bright light and well." He points the two boys out in the crowd of zombie clowns. "I should also mention she has been giving off this unbearable sweet smell ever since they got the air on and I haven't been able to move well since then." He looked to be losing it.  
"Its alright Chat I think I can handle it for now." She made sure he wasn't going to move and started making her way over to the stage. "Is it getting colder?" Ladybug makes it to the stage to see Lovebug standing in the center dancing around as a giant fan blows on her. The boys were watching her every move and she was loving it.  
"Okay, little miss nutcase doesn't know I'm here yet meaning I have the element of surprise. I know she controls boys with a sweet scent she gives off but how do I stop it?" Ladybug looked around spotting a system of levers. "This is for the show lights." She smiles to herself as a plan begins to form.

"Soon no boy will ever be able to reject me again. They will love me and only me." She moves closer to the edge of the stage when stoplights start to shine blinding her. "What what's going on?!" She looks around more and more confused but unable to see.  
"Lovebug give up now before you end up getting hurt." She glared up still blinded but the multiple lights shining down.  
"Ladybug I supposed you were bounded to come but where is your little pet?" Ladybug froze a moment glaring down at the girl.  
"Chat is not a pet but my partner and you would know that if you were mature enough for a relationship. " She screamed and pointed towards the roof with her staff.  
"Get her and bring me her miraculous now." The black staff shimmered a pink color before the boys under her control started to rush the stairway.  
"I have to get that staff but how? If I get closer without alerting her." Ladybug jumped feeling a hand grip her shoulder. "Chat wait are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, all I need was some fresh air and pigeon feathers?" He whispered it out surveying the area.  
"Chat are you alright you sound a little stuffy?" He rubbed his neck and started to answer when the clown soldiers made it up the stairs.  
"Will talk later right now you need to get that staff. Cataclysm!" He knocks a few boys back but they got up quickly joining the growing mass of clowns again.  
"But I can't leave you up here by your self there are too many." He continues to fight off some of the clowns knocking them down on to a safety mat.  
"My lady hurry while there focused on me." He starts to move slower as the clowns got faster.  
"Chat!" He was so focused on the fight he didn't even hear her. "I can't go downstairs or they will swarm me but if I don't do something they will swarm chat."  
"I got you Ladybug now give up and hand over your miraculous." Ladybug glared down at Lovebug.  
"Not yet Lovebug I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. Lucky Charm!" The usual bright light comes and out of the sky drops a. "A bomb what do I do with this!?"She looks around noticing the giant fan, the panel, and the seal windows. She examined the cartoony spotted bomb and realized it wasn't just a bomb. "Oh, Chat is going to hate this." Ladybug rushes over to a panel flipping a switch.  
"What am I going to hate My lady?" He sends another boy down to the safety mat.  
Ladybug hops down to the floor not moving an inch as the controlled boys rush her from all directions. As a few grabbed her arms and legs she pulled the in.  
"My lady!" screamed watching Ladybug get swallowed by the mass of boys until a smell hit him that almost made him pass out. "What is that stench oh I'm going to be sick."  
Lovebug was just as affected if not more as she collapsed on the stage gasping for air.  
"What is going on? My army bring Ladybug to me." Not one of the boys moved confusing her. "I said bring me Ladybug."  
"Knock it off they can't hear you. I mean you smell this right." Lovebug gasped as she turned around realizing her fan was off.  
"When did you? how did you?" Lovebug was still unable to move as Ladybug grabbed the staff.  
"Get out here you nasty bug." She snapped it over her leg.  
"Nooooo!" The power of lovebug left the girl unconscious on the floor.  
"No more evil doings for you little Akuma." She captures it purifying it before letting it go. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The gym, school and all the boys go back to normal.  
"Pound it!" They two laughed until they heard beeping. "Got to go!" They left in a hurry.

"Marinette!" Alya grabbed her squeezing whatever air was in her out of her. Looking over Adrian didn't look much better.  
"Nino I'm fine you need to take a breath and explain what happen." Marinette calmed Alya down enough to explain what happened to her.  
"And when I got out everything was back to normal." She could hear Adrian explain that he hid in the biggest bush he could find until he didn't see any more clown solders. Nino finally looked calm until he spotted Alya and Marinette and they switched.  
"Marinette are you okay?!" She groans and starts to explain that she was fine. It took a while but by the time she started to head home, she knew everyone was alright just shocked and confused. Adrian was picked up and force home by his driver/bodyguard. Nino walked the still shaken Alya home. Marinette convinced them that she was fine on her own and went to find Luka.  
"Luka are you here?" Most to the boys that Lizz placed her spell on was placed in a classroom to be looked at by the school nurse. A few guys were still there waiting around.  
"Hey, Marinette!" She looks over to see Kim sitting down nursing a big bruise on his head. Alix and Juleka were there next to him holding him up on either side.  
"Hey Kim, Alix, Juleka have you guys seen Luka?" Juleka looked nervous but was ignored when Kim pointed Marinette in the direction he had just left in.  
"Marinette wait." Kim pulled her back down from chasing after her.  
"Juleka I know you want to protect your brother but he's made his choice now he can live with it." Alix looked ready to fight her about this but Juleka knew they were right and didn't fight it anymore. She sat down feeling terrible for Marinette instead.  
Marinette walked into the room quickly pulling out the same letter. This time she was ready this time she would get a yes.  
"This is it Tikki. I prepared this time."  
"I believe in you Marinette no matter the outcome." Marinette laughed feeling happier then she had before this all started.  
"I know he will say Yes Tikki I-" She stops just outside the classroom stare in shock at the sight. Luka was standing there kissing Lizz like it was the happiest day of there lives.  
"OH no Marinette I'm so sorry," Tikki whispered from her blouse pocket.  
Lizz was smiling staring into his eyes lovingly and he was no better staring right back. Marinette couldn't move she was frozen in place staring at the loving couple. She was about ready to scream when a hand grabbed her arm pulling her down the hallway.  
"What Sabrina why are you here?" She could hear Marinette's voice crack but she didn't turn around to see. She just kept texting Chole on the way to the entrance.  
"About time you got here Sabrina." Chole looked annoyed but anyone with two eyes could tell it wasn't because of the two standing in front of her.  
"Can we give her a ride home Chole."  
"No, since I'm inviting her and Alya to my place for a full class sleepover tonight. Girls only so Sabrina make sure to add that into the email.  
"Um sure Chole." Sabrina was surprised as Chole grabbed the now crying Marinette and pulled her into the limo.  
"What are you doing Sabrina get in." She held the door open glaring at her while blocking Marinette from anybody walking by.  
"Right away Chole."

* * *

So I forgot to post this and I am very sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **Bye bye**


End file.
